Odcinek 6284
22 marca 2012 40px 4 lutego 2016 40px 19 maja 2017 |reżyseria= David Shaughnessy |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Shannon B. Bradley |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6283. « 6284. » 6285. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W gabinecie CEO, Stephanie zapewnia Ridge'a, iż nie chce, by on i Brooke robili wielkie zamieszanie z powodu rocznicy ślubu jej i Erica. Ridge jednak uważa, że to niezwykła okazja, która nie może przejść bez echa. Stephanie niechętnie zgadza się, a następnie mówi synowi o zaręczynach Marcusa i Dayzee. Dodaje też, że w lokalu byli Liam i Hope, a gdy zjawia się Brooke, Stephanie relacjonuje konfrontację Hope oraz matki jednej z fanek. thumb|320px|Marcus i Dayzee snują plany na przyszłośćW kawiarni, Tony, Anthony oraz Leilani gratulują Dayzee i Marcusowi ich zaręczyn, zaś Anthony obiecuje zaśpiewać na ich ślubie. Kiedy para zostaje sama, Dayzee wyznaje Marcusowi, że go kocha. Oboje omawiają trudną sytuację Hope i Liama. Dayzee uważa, że Steffy trzyma ich jako zakładników, ale Marcus uważa, że Hope i Liam radzą sobie z tym całkiem dobrze. Para podziwia pierścionek zaręczynowy Dayzee, a następnie rozmawiają o Rosey. Marcus jest pewien, że jego ukochana będzie wspaniałą macochą, a pewnego dnia postarają się o wspólne dzieci. thumb|left|320px|Liam jest zaskoczony postawą HopeW domu na klifie, Liam i Hope dyskutują na temat incydentu w kawiarni. Hope wydaje się być bardzo zrelaksowana, a wszystko to dzięki zażytym przez nią lekami przeciwlękowymi. Wzruszając ramionami, dziewczyna stwierdza, że wszystko, co powiedziała matka jej fanki, było prawdą - nie tylko pocałowała żonatego mężczyznę, ale także mieszka z nim. Liam nie może uwierzyć, że ukochana traktuje konfrontację w tak bezstresowy sposób, zaś Hope, mając w myślach wzięcie pigułki mówi, że początkowo była zdenerwowana, ale udało jej się to przezwyciężyć. Wkrótce, Loganówna odbiera telefon od matki, której mówi, że choć ludzie będą ją nienawidzić, ona po prostu musi to zaakceptować. Telefon od Brooke przejmuje Stephanie, zaś pewna siebie Hope mówi jej, że nie pozwoli ludziom takim jak matka Maggie zrujnować jej życie. Dziewczyna rozłącza się, a Liam kwestionuje jej spokój. Hope zaczyna się śmiać, a potem wydaje się być zaskoczona. Liam próbuje ją uspokoić, zaś Hope ponownie wpada w zachwyt, zachwycając się perspektywą ich wspólnego życia. Córka Brooke zastanawia się, gdzie jest jej telefon, a zdumiony Liam przypomina jej, że jeszcze przed chwilą przez niego rozmawiała. Hope ponownie wyraża swoją radość, po czym wracają do rozmowy. Liam dziwi się, jak dobrze ukochana radzi sobie ze wszystkim i zastanawia się, w czym tkwi jej sekret. Hope oznajmia, że to jej miłość do niego, po czym zaczyna śmiać się w niekontrolowany sposób. thumb|320px|Stephanie martwi się o HopeW gabinecie CEO, Stephanie bierze z dystansem słowa usłyszane od Hope i nie ukrywa przed Brooke i Ridge'em, że martwi się spokojem i opanowaniem dziewczyny, która podczas konfrontacji z matką fanki wydawała się być bardzo zdenerwowana. "Miej na nią oko", radzi kobieta Brooke, jednak Logan uważa, że Hope w ten sposób okazuje dojrzałość. Ridge jednak podkreśla, że zachowanie Hope ma również wpływ na ich firmę. Stephanie mówi, iż wiedziała, że cała koncentracja na "Hope for the Future" wróci, by ich prześladować. Brooke jednak nie zgadza się z tym, zaś Stephanie oświadcza, że firma nie może zignorować tego, co się stało, i Hope również nie może. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Dayzee Leigh Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Tony Kategoria:Anthony Walker Kategoria:Leilani